


Mother-Daughter Bonding

by amelia_petkova



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: au_bingo, Gen, Humor, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelia_petkova/pseuds/amelia_petkova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorelai and Rory run out of coffee but Luke’s and Doose’s Market are closed. That’s not going to stop them. Written for the "Other: Criminals" square on my bingo card.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother-Daughter Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.
> 
> Originally posted to my LJ in August of 2010.

“Oh, yes! Yes, baby! Yes!”

“Mom, shut up! You’re going to get us caught.”

Lorelai lifted her head from the open bag of whole coffee beans. “I love this smell. I want to marry it. I want to empty this bag onto the floor and roll in it like my parents do with their money.”

“Grandma and Grandpa don’t swim in their money,” Rory said.

“They would if they didn’t use credit cards.”

“Would you help me lift this? These bags are heavy, you know.”

Lorelai grabbed the other end of the 40-pound bag. “If you’re going to commit burglary with Mommy, you need to be able to carry the goods. Maybe that coffee I let you drink as a child really did stunt your growth.”

“Then you have only yourself to blame.”

It took them three more trips to fill the jeep, leaving barely enough space for themselves. Lorelai wrinkled her nose as she started the ignition. “That was too easy. I can’t believe there weren’t any guard dogs or alarms. And who knew you really could pick a lock with a bobby pin?”

Rory started to giggle. “I can’t believe we just robbed a warehouse full of coffee!”

“We’re desperate women. This is what desperate women do.”

The jeep sped down the highway out of Hartford, the scent of coffee wafting into the night air.”

#

Lorelai dumped the last bag on the kitchen floor. “Crank that baby up!”

Finished grinding the first batch of beans, Rory poured in the water and turned the pot on.

A minute passed.

“It’s taking too long,” Lorelai whined.

“You’re the one who insisted on whole bean. I would have been happy with ground,” Rory said.

The Gilmores sat and stared unblinking as the coffee trickled into the pot. When it filled, they pulled out their largest mugs. “Cheers.”

Rory sighed happily. “Now I can concentrate.” She headed to her bedroom.

“It’s two in the morning and we just robbed a warehouse together! What do you have to do that’s more important?”

“Schoolwork.”

“So you’re saying that Chilton takes precedence over reminiscing about stealing delicious coffee with your mother while waiting for the sound of police sirens? Clearly, I haven’t raised you properly,” Lorelai said.

“I have a test tomorrow; I need that coffee to help me study!”

“That’s just an excuse.”

Rory shut the door.

#

Lorelai staggered into the kitchen. “I think I’m hungover. If you have a caffeine hangover, should you drink more coffee to sober up?”

Rory was eating pop-tarts and reading the newspaper. “Look, there’s an article about us.”

Lorelai leaned over Rory’s shoulder. “Bean Bandits Strike Coffee Warehouse.” I don’t really like the nickname.”

“So think of a better one.”

“You’ll have to wait until I’m not hungover.”

Rory grinned. “This should be a good day at the inn. Don’t you have that big group of tourists arriving?”

“Whatever. You better ace that test after all this.”

#

Paris curled her lip. “You _reek_ of coffee. Did you bathe in it before coming to school?”

“Shut up, Paris.”

#

Her workday over, Lorelai sat at the kitchen table. Now the problem was deciding where to store all this coffee. Even if they drank nonstop, it would take at least a week to get rid of all the evidence. Maybe Rory would have some ideas. They could empty the books out of one of her dresser drawers and pour a bag into there. The sauce pans could also be used for storage; it wasn’t like she’d ever use them for _cooking_. She sighed and got up to refill her mug.

There was a knock on the front door. “Lorelai? I’m here to fix that leak in your bathtub.”

Luke. Crap. Before she could think of an excuse, he walked in.

“I only have a half-hour till I have to get back to the diner, so—“

Luke entered the kitchen. He dropped the toolbox and stared. Sacks of coffee beans filled the kitchen. Lorelai froze by the coffee pot, looking like a deer in the headlights.”

“Hi, Luke,” she said in a small voice.

“What the hell is this?”

“Coffee.”

“I can see that! Where did you get all this?” he asked.

“Rory and I ran out last night and your place was closed and we really needed coffee,” she said, blurring the words together.

“It’s you. You two idiots are the ones who broke into that warehouse last night!”

“We were really thirsty.”

“What the hell were you thinking? You could go to jail over this!”

Lorelai batted her eyelashes. “Are you going to tell on us?”

Luke sighed and sat down. He still looked a bit shell-shocked from the sight of the kitchen.

She patted him on the shoulder and handed him a mug. “Let’s talk about it over a cup of coffee.”


End file.
